Legend
by Yamiyo.Darknight
Summary: Italy invites Germany to a seemingly innocent festival to celebrate the tradition of "welcoming the return of the Angels", but little does Germany realize that the legend may be more real than he'd originally thought. Not really any blatant pairings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me no matter how much I wish it that it did.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day when the whole thing had started. There weren't very many clouds in the bright blue sky, signaling that the temperature would probably only get hotter as the day progressed. Dew left by the morning mists had long evaporated because of the heat wave created by the scorching sun. Birds flew to the cool shade of the trees in a hurry, twittering their complaints as they flew overhead.<p>

It was rather silent outside; the only sounds that could be heard were the twittering of the birds, the light rippling of the creek as the water rushed downstream, and the slight rustling sound of the leaves as the slight breeze ran through the trees.

However the silence was then broken by a loud shout.

"Italy! Stop running and get back here!"

A young-looking man with chestnut colored hair bolted down the beaten dirt path that ran past the trees and the stream; adjacent to the many buildings that stood in the sun's light. A single curl stuck out from the left side of his head and he had light brown eyes that shone brightly in the light.

"Ve~! Don't hurt me!" He yelped as he continued to bolt away in fear, running at what seemed like an abnormal pace. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Another man was chasing after him in hot pursuit. Unlike Italy, he was more sturdily built. He had blond hair that had been slicked back with grease or gel and had blue eyes that currently showed extreme irritation as he struggled to keep up. "Why is that you can only run fast when you're running away?" He shouted.

Italy didn't bother to give a reply; he could only concentrate on getting away. Unfortunately, a cat leaped into the middle of Italy's path and, instead of continuing to run, it sat down and began to lick one of its paws calmly, as if it hadn't noticed Italy or his shouts. The nation began to skid to a stop so that he could avoid running into the poor creature but ended up slipping and falling onto his front instead, sliding a bit forward on the ground which resulted in scrapes on his face. The cat looked at Italy, stood up, and walked away, apparently not noticing that Italy had purposely avoided hitting it.

The other nation, Germany, sighed and ran over to him to go to help the injured Italy up. "Geeze, can't you just listen to me for once and stop running when I tell you to?" He sighed as Italy sat up cross-legged with tears in his eyes.

"B-but then you'd yell at me and then you'd just make me run again!" Italy protested weakly, sounding near crying.

Germany paused before saying anything, knowing that what he'd just said was pretty much true. The fact made him feel a bit guilty, but he didn't show it; at least not willingly. "Well, we'll stop for today. You should probably get yourself cleaned up anyways after falling. It looks like you scraped up your face a bit too."

Italy reached a hand up to his face and lightly ran his hand over the scrapes on his cheeks, nose, and forehead. "Ve~. So I don't have to run anymore, right?" He looked up at Germany and gave a goofy grin. "Can we have pasta?"

"Ah…? Uh, I suppose." Germany replied, giving a weak smile back as Italy stood up more eagerly this time.

"Wai-!" Italy cheered, tossing up his arms in happiness in response to his friend's reply. "We'll have to invite Japan, too! Let's go to my place and then I'll call him, okay?"

"Sure, but you still need to clean yourself up." Germany replied, his smile looking less forced now.

"Yes! Roger that, captain!"

They started heading back from the direction they'd previously been running down. Italy stumbled a few times along the way, although he managed to prevent himself from falling into puddles of muddy water.

After a few minutes. Italy stopped to turn in his tracks and smiled at Germany. "Ah! I forgot!"

"Hm?" Germany looked at Italy in confusion, wondering what the childishly naïve nation could possibly have forgotten.

Italy pointed in the direction of a courtyard that lay not too much farther from them and led to a large open town square. Many old buildings surrounded the area, each architecturally built as if from the Renaissance era. "We're having a large fair at my place! It'll be really pretty and everyone will be dressed up in costumes from the Renaissance! There'll also be a lot of food and wine and pasta!"

Germany could only watch as Italy enthusiastically reported to him about the whole fair. He was frantically waving his arms as if the eccentric movements could explain everything he was trying to say.

"Is there a purpose to the festival? I mean, are you doing it for any reason, for example, a celebration?" Germany asked, causing Italy to pause and stare at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"It's just a tradition that we have," Italy said, seeming to be oddly calm, unexpected from his usual idiotic behavior, "about an old legend. We have been holding this traditional fair every 50 years." He smiled at Germany and continued, "It's a festival to celebrate the return of the Angels!"

"Angels?" Germany echoed in surprise, not understanding what Italy was saying.

Italy cocked his head to the side with a thoughtful expression on his face. "There's a legend that involves two Angels; it happened a loooooooooong time ago supposedly. Probably before I could remember anything; when Grandpa Roma was still here." He blinked and raised a finger to his chin in thought, as if it would help him to remember everything.

"Well, it's hot out here and you're still injured, so let's go to your house first before you tell me about that legend." Germany suggested.

Italy blinked a couple of times and smiled his usual goofy smile. "Alright! And then I'll make some pasta, too!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let's invite Japan too. He likes listening to these kinds of things too. He'd probably be interested in this legend of yours." Germany said to Italy, hoping that he'd settle down some if he agreed.

"Ve~!" Italy eagerly agreed with an enthusiastic nod of his head. "Of course!"

"Well, then let's get going." Germany affirmed, patting Italy on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please. Comments are appreciated. Critiques are too, as long as you don't bash or flame.<strong>

**The idea was inspired by a picture I found online one day. Amazing what can suddenly catch your eye. PM me if you would like the link to the picture. Or email me. Whatever works for you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to ItalianCrybaby who notified me of the missing chapter one. I didn't even realize that I had skipped it. Please read this before going to chapter two so that it will make more sense now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Explanation of the Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>By the time the two nations had reached Italy's place, it had started to become dark outside, as well as windy. Germany called Japan to let him know about Italy's proposal, to which Japan eagerly responded that he would visit so he could hear the story too. As Germany had predicted, Japan was very enthusiastic about hearing it and was at the house within a short period of time.<p>

Italy had already set himself to work, making pasta for himself and his friends. When Japan arrived, he'd brought some snacks with him, offering the bag of sweets to Italy who thanked him happily.

After everyone was seated and everything had been set up; plates set on the table silverware next to those plates, etc; Italy began spewing the story between bites and mouthfuls of pasta and bread, very much resembling the childish (and rather idiotic) America *.

"The festival celebrates *munch munch* the return of the two Angels *chew* that once saved this place from *slurp* a very bad problem." Italy started sloppily, pausing to look at both Japan and Germany thoughtfully, surprisingly setting his utensils down to stop eating so he could continue. "It wasn't ever recorded on paper or anything so I don't know if this is actually true; Grandpa Rome never told me if it was or not either."

"So why would you celebrate and honor some legend that's been passed down? You don't even know if it's true or not." Germany cut in, his tone skeptic and curt.

"Well, Germany-san, if you recall, I've celebrated many things regarding myths and legends as well. It's a part of our culture. Not just Italy-kun's." Japan replied softly, giving a slight nod of respect towards the sheepish Italy. "Even if people don't believe in it anymore, it's still tradition. People still honor tradition, most of the time anyways, even today."

"I-I suppose that's true." Germany agreed, although he didn't agree completely. He scratched his head, feeling awkward about his comment. "Sorry for cutting like that Italy. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Ve~! It's alright!" Italy shook his head, smiling reassuringly. "I'll continue now."

Japan and Germany both nodded, showing their intent to continue listening. Italy nodded back and continued.

"Grandpa Rome had told me that at the time, a terrible plague had broken out that was affecting the whole area; one that couldn't be cured no matter what anyone did to try and prevent it or cure it. A lot of people were getting sick and dying. Everyone prayed that someone could help them; that someone would save them from the plague.

But no one ever came for them for the longest time. For 50 years, people waited, but so many were dying of the sickness, that there were hardly any more people left to wait for the Angels. The plague was rumored to have been cause by a curse set by someone that had even lived there their whole life. It was really sad."

"Does that person have a story behind them too?" Japan asked curiously, titling his head slightly. "Such as to why they had set that curse in the first place?"

Italy nodded, his expression becoming more solemn. "The other part of the story, the one you asked about isn't well-known, but the person who used the curse had been tricked by a devil. It had proposed a deal. If the man wished a calamity upon the town, then he could have the woman he loved."

"I'm guessing he took the offer?" Germany asked in a disgusted tone.

Italy nodded again with a frown. "He did. But he made a deal with a devil, so it obviously went wrong. The devil wreaked havoc all over the area; created diseases to kill people, instigated murders of people, and even poisoned the natural resources around them. The man thought he was happy, since he'd gotten his wish granted and had the woman he loved. But, because of the devil's doings, that woman soon died of the same plague, while he was left to live and grieve."

"I see. So it just tricked him into allowing it the pleasure of doing whatever it wanted to do as it pleased." Japan assessed, his brows furrowed as he thought about it. "So how do the Angels come into play, since you said they didn't show up for 50 years?"

"That's something I'd like to know myself." Germany agreed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Even though you weren't very interested in hearing this before since you didn't believe in it?" Japan teased, raising a slender brow upwards in false expression of surprise. "I thought you didn't think it was real since there was no evidence to support it."

"J-just because I don't believe in it doesn't mean that I don't want to hear about it!" Germany argued with a slight stutter and red face. "I'm just curious about it! Th-that's all!"

Italy blinked at Germany's reaction, feeling slightly startled to see him caught so off-guard by Japan's teasing. "Well, the Angels play a large part, you see?" He continued, blinking his large brown eyes again.

Japan and Germany looked at Italy, acknowledging that he was speaking again.

"The devil continued to kill people for fifty years, but finally, the peoples' prayers were answered. The two Angels came and purified the land, air, and water. They fought off the devil and defeated him, protecting the people from its attacks. Then for ten years after that, they stayed with the people to protect them and help them recover from the disaster.

That's why our festival only happens every fifty years. It symbolizes the wait that the people had to go through during the curse. It lasts for ten days; each symbolizing the years spent being helped by the Angels to rebuild and recover."

Japan crossed his arms and leaned slightly back in his seat. "That's a fascinating legend. I don't believe I've ever heard of that one before."

Italy nodded. "But that's only because no one has ever felt they were allowed to speak about it. It was never recorded either, so not many people know about it anymore, unless the story was passed down to them by their family."

Japan sighed. "That's understandable, although such a shame. I think stories are important to share with not just your family, but everyone, to pass down through generations." He turned to Germany. "What did you think about the whole legend?"

Germany didn't reply for a moment; he was thinking to himself, focused intently on his thoughts. He finally looked up at Italy and said, "May I ask something about that story of yours?" He tapped his fingers on the table in a quick, steady rhythm that signaled that he was either irritated or just extremely focused on whatever he was thinking about.

"Ve~! Of course!" Italy replied with a smile. "What is it?"

"You say that the Angels defeated the devil? How did they do it? And what happened to the man who made that wish?" Germany asked, his eyes focusing on something that seemed faraway.

"I don't know. I don't know the answer to either of your questions." Italy looked down and placed his hands sadly on his lap. "I wasn't allowed to be told. Grandpa Rome said that he wasn't allowed to tell me. I only asked him once, and after that, I never asked him again."

Germany sighed, knowing that forcing Italy to tell him as if he were in an interrogation wouldn't get him anywhere. "Well, if you don't know, then I won't continue to question you about it."

"Ah. Grazie **…" Italy replied, giving another smile, although it was solemn now and seemed rather forced.

"S-so what do you do for the festival? Are there different things that you do everyday?" Japan asked, hoping to shift the conversation to a brighter topic, hoping that the tense atmosphere would change.

Italy's smile became brighter, more genuine. He stood up and grabbed some stray pieces of paper that were strewn across the room on the floor, couches, and desks. He grabbed a pencil and nodded, "Sì ***!" He started to doodle on the papers, each sketch representing an event.

"On the first day we have a biiiiiiii~g feast! We have a lot of food made, and everyone gets together and we all eat outside together!" Italy explained excitedly, pointing to the first picture that showed a giant table covered in food with people gathered around it.

"The second day, we eat a lot of sweet things and we give sweets to our friends and family." He said, pointing to the next picture.

"That sounds a lot like Valentine's Day." Japan commented, staring at the picture with a slight smile.

"Mm…I suppose." Italy replied, cocking his head to the side. He suddenly grinned and continued, pointing to a picture of a chibi form of himself kneeling in prayer. "The third day is a day of prayer where we thank God and the Angels for saving us and helping us."

"You pray for an entire day?" Germany asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Italy confirmed cheerfully. "It shows that we are very grateful to Them for what They've done for us!" He paused and then continued again.

"The fourth day is when the festival actually starts. Everyone native to this area by blood and heritage dresses up in costumes. They're really colorful and have really cool designs on them!" Italy bounced on his feet a little in excitement. "I'm going to wear one too! I'll have to show it to you if you both come!"

"Other people are allowed to come to the festival?" Japan asked, feeling a little surprised.

"Mhm! They can't wear the costumes, but they can participate in some of the events." Italy explained with a grin. "That's why I wanted to talk to you both about it! I want you to come to the festival too!"

Japan smiled warmly. "That's very kind of you Italy-kun. I'll have to make sure to keep myself free so I can attend."

Germany gave a faint, embarrassed smile. "Ah…yes, I'll have to do the same thing." He said.

Italy smiled even bigger and threw his arms up in happiness. "Yay! Please tell me if you can go! It will be very fun!"

"So what happens for the rest of the days?" Germany asked curiously.

"The fifth day through the ninth day is…" Italy paused and put the paper and pencil down gently, looking like he'd blanked out completely.

Germany eyed the paper as Japan called Italy's name out softly. Germany frowned when he noticed that Italy had only drawn four pictures, instead of the ten for each event.

"What about those days, Italy-kun? What happens then?" Japan asked quietly, as if to remind Italy that he should still be speaking. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? What?" Italy looked up in surprise, as if Japan's words had finally reached him, as if he had just realized that Japan had spoken to him. "Oh!" He pursed his lips and cocked his head again. "The Angels come back."

Both Japan and Germany looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean they 'come back'?" Japan asked, feeling surprised and confused by Italy's comment.

"It's just another part of the legend, but it's more recently that I started hearing something else." Italy replied silently, his gaze somber again as he stared at the wooden table. "They say that the Angels manifest themselves in two people every other time that the festival is held to check in on us."

"You're not going to tell me that this festival is supposed to be one of the times that that happens." Germany asked, starting to feel worried where Italy was going with his explanation.

Italy turned his head away slightly. "Ah…it is…"

* * *

><p>NotesTranslations

1 Nobody who is American is allowed to take offense. I made the comment of my own will, since America DOES act idiotic. As a side note, I too am American. owo;

2 Thank you.

3 Yes!

**Remember that R&R's keep me going! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I just wish I did.**

**EDIT (9/27/11): I accidentally skipped Chapter One, so for those of you who have already read this chapter please go back and read Chapter One so it'll make so much more sense.**

**Thank you to NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE and HallelujahTheCreator for reviewing.**

**Thank you to ItalianCrybaby and Sailingseas for favoriting!**

**You are the people who keep me going on this stuff! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: And So It Begins…<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, it's just a myth, right?" Germany asked, hoping that what Italy had said really <strong>had<strong> been just a story. The thought that some type of 'possession' could occur during the festival was rather unnerving, even if the possessors were supposedly 'Angels'. "It won't actually happen, right?"

Italy didn't reply for a moment. He just stared at the drawings in front of him without saying anything at all; not even giving the slightest change of expression. Finally, after a few awkward seconds, he blinked and looked up at Germany, his brown eyes shining with what looked like worry. "I don't know. As far as I can tell, it hasn't happened at all, but I really don't know."

Japan fidgeted nervously in his seat, feeling very awkward in the silence that came after Italy's short comments. "W-well that mean's there's nothing to worry about then!" He exclaimed, trying to calm everyone's nerves. "There's no curse! There's no devil! And there certainly won't be any sicknesses or plagues or tragedies!"

Italy stared at Japan, but then smiled, seeming to be relieved. "Mm. You're probably right. Nothing is going to happen."

Germany didn't reply. To him, what Italy had just said made him think that he'd just agreed with Japan to reassure himself instead of actually agreeing with Japan. "I think that's what we're all hoping at this point," Germany muttered to himself, causing Japan to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Japan asked.

"It's nothing. I didn't mean anything by it," Germany replied solemnly, not looking at the two nations who were lost in confusion. "I'm just talking to myself."

"Well, the festival starts next week." Italy said, giving a gentle, reassuring smile. "So you guys should definitely come. It'll be fun!"

"You did say that some of the events were open to the public right?" Japan asked, leaning forward in his seat rather excitedly, as if he'd forgotten all the earlier tension.

"Yes." Italy confirmed. "The only days that 'non-natives' can't participate are the third and tenth days, although there's been some recent disputes about the fifth through ninth days." He paused and frowned. "The people have really been arguing about that this year, but it doesn't seem like it's going to be in effect until maybe the next festival, but by then, everyone could change their minds."

"Ah, then we are lucky to have found out about it now, right Germany-san?" Japan mused with a content smile, looking at Germany to see if he had the same opinion. Instead of seeing a man who looked to give his opinion, Japan only saw someone who wanted more questions answered.

"You never did tell us what happens on those days," Germany commented, his tone seeming to be wary and suspicious, as if he suspected that Italy was hiding something important from the group. "I'm wondering what really goes on during those days."

Japan frowned with concern over Germany's tone and became uneasy. Looking at Italy with a returned feeling of anxiety, he said, "I-I'm rather curious myself, Italy-kun. If you don't mind; if it won't be an issue for you; could you please tell us about those days?"

Italy blinked at the two. "Well, that's when the Angels are supposed to come down to check on us. But…as I've said before, I really don't know if that's true or not." He curled into himself a little and clasped his hands together. "Those days are basically a continuation of day four, but the games and dances that occur are all different. Everyone still wears their costumes."

'And you couldn't just say that before?' Germany thought, feeling exasperated with Italy's odd behavior. "Since those Angels of yours supposedly come to 'check up on you' while they 'visit', do they actually even do anything? Like miracles and such?"

Japan looked at Germany in horror as he questioned Italy immediately about the occasion in such a serious tone. 'Germany-san had said he didn't believe in it earlier, so why is he so serious about it now?' He thought in a panic, looking at Italy too see how he'd respond. 'He will respond as he usually does won't he?'

But to both Germany and Japan's surprise, Italy did not.

"Huh?" Italy looked at Germany with a confused, almost **hurt** expression. "What do you mean?" He stood up straight and his frown increased. Italy had actually become angry! "Why do you make it seem like They haven't done anything? You make it seem like they have done nothing for this area at all!"

"M-Matte *!" Japan protested, startled to see Italy so riled up and furious about Germany's questioning. Panicking, he went over to Italy and gently, but firmly grabbed his shoulder to make him turn to face him. "Italy-kun! Please calm down! I don't believe that Germany-san meant anything disrespectful by asking those questions!" He turned back to Germany and shook his said, signaling that he shouldn't say anything more, leaving a shocked Germany to reluctantly keep his mouth shut.

Italy stopped, his expression becoming more normal, although startled. "A-Ah!" He blushed and backed away from his two fellow nations nervously. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He glanced with an ashamed expression and teary eyes at a clock that hung on the wall in the room. "Well, i-it's getting late. We should go to bed now, don't you think?"

Japan and Germany glanced at each other in confusion and worry. Not wanting to cause another unwonted dispute with Italy, they both ended up consenting without any protests.

Japan and Germany had left Italy's house feeling worried about his strange behavior. Not only had Italy gotten angry, but he'd also shouted; at Germany no less. They had never seen him act in such a manner and it left them feeling troubled.

"I wonder why Italy-kun became so angry," Japan pondered worriedly, making sure to keep up his pace with Germany's. "I've never seen him act like that before. I was shocked to see him shout at you like that. I thought for sure that he would laugh it off or give one of his usual vague comments."

"It is definitely something strange." Germany concurred, his brows furrowed with concern. "He also seemed like he was in a hurry for us to leave, even if he did offer for us to stay at his house."

"Well, perhaps he thought his brother would not be happy with us staying over there for so long." Japan suggested with a slight shrug, as if he hadn't taken the suggestion seriously and was only throwing it out to prevent an awkward silence.

"I don't think that's it. His brother doesn't need any help to show his discontent with us being there," Germany sighed in irritation, thinking about South Italy, who had a personality quite the opposite of his younger counterpart. "I feel very uneasy about this though. I wonder if his behavior has anything to do with the festival's 'legend'."

"I thought you didn't believe that." Japan commented silently, stopping in his tracks.

Germany stopped and stood by Japan with a sigh. "I don't. I'm just saying that the whole possibility of it happening may seem large to Italy and is stressing him out, even though we both know that nothing like that will happen. That could be why he snapped."

Japan went silent and his gaze became distanced, as if he were thinking about it. "That is very plausible. Not only that, but he is most likely helping with setting everything up. As a nation, he could also be representing for some event and is stressing over that."

"Also possible." Germany replied, his tension seeming to lessen slightly. "That's probably it."

"Yes. Considering we are talking about Italy-kun, it would be something like that." Japan replied with a small hopeful smile. He turned and gave a small wave towards Germany. "I suppose we should part here. Sayonara **, Germany-san."

"Very well. Auf wiedersehen ***."

As the two nations headed on their separate ways, they both could not help but feel that the problem that lurked silently had not been resolved.

* * *

><p>Side Notes Translations

* Wait/Hold on!

** Good-bye

*** Good-bye

**R&R please! Comments and critiques are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to AmericanOtaku who gave a very helpful critique. Yes, my writing is formal (which is a habit that I'm still trying to learn how to break) but I blame high school for that. Hopefully this story will improve as I continue it.**

**Thank you to Dogsrule (especially for the encouraging PMs) and savannahamminga for favoriting my story!**

**It keeps me writing when you all do that! So thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I like to believe that I do.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Questions That Need To Be Answered<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Italy called Germany, letting him know that he was sorry about the previous night. To Germany, he'd seemed back to normal and sounded like his usual self, despite the fact that he seemed upset about the previous night's occurrence.<p>

"Germany, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I don't know what came over me," Italy's concerned voice came over the phone quietly, almost blocked out by his brother's infuriated shouting.

"It's fine. It's nothing to worry about, all right?" Germany replied quickly, hoping that Italy would calm down and just drop the subject. Listening to the unceasing shouting in the background, Germany sighed internally. 'Well, Romano seems to be as angry as ever. I wonder if it was just Italy who was acting weird. But then again, it's not like I'm always around to watch them both.'

"Mm. Alright then." Italy interrupted Germany's thoughts, sounding like he really **had** calmed down. "Y-you're still coming to the festival, right?"

"Yes, I am." Germany confirmed, heaving another internal sigh. To him, it seemed like this festival would be more trouble than it was worth.

"Wai~! I'm so happy!" Italy cheered, his loud voice causing Germany to pull the phone away from his ear, lest he be deafened by it. "I was worried that you wouldn't be able to come either."

"'Either'?" The blond nation echoed in confusion.

"Oh. Japan said his boss is forcing him to stay home to work on some problems they're having over there. He sounded very upset, so I told him we'd take a lot of pictures and stuff for him."

"I see… That's too bad."

"Yea. So make sure to bring a camera with you, okay?" Italy said, as if he weren't really giving Germany a choice about the matter.

"O-oi! What makes you think that I have a camera on hand?" Germany argued, feeling more and more irritated. "You know I don't use those kinds of things!"*

"E-eh? Really?" The clueless nation replied, as if he'd never known that before, his tone seeming to be frightened by the argument. "Well, if you wanted to, you can borrow mine."

Germany heaved a sigh, pulling the phone away so Italy wouldn't hear it. Rubbing his forehead in exasperation, he finally said, "Alright. But I'm only doing this because Japan asked us to."

"Uhn!"

"So you said the festival starts next week right?"

"Sì **! It starts at six in the morning on Friday." Italy informed him enthusiastically.

"Friday? Why Friday?" Germany asked, having thought that the festival would have started earlier in the week.

Italy started to explain everything, "Well, I told you that the third day is the day of prayer, right? And that will be on Sunday, so that's why we start on Friday." He paused to continue, but he was cut off.

"Oi! Potato bastard! Stop talking to my brother and stop calling, dammit! Are you a damn stalker or something?" Romano's angry voice cut in, many Germany jump in surprise, knocking the pile of papers next to him fall over.

"Your brother is the one who called me in the first place. And secondly, you shouldn't interrupt others' phone calls." Germany retorted in irritation.

"Shut up!" Romano replied with no hesitation. "You think that you're so great, but you're not!"

In the background, Germany could still somehow hear Italy who was begging, "Nii-chan ***! Give me back the phone! P-please stop yelling so much! Germany isn't a bad person!" Italy didn't seem to be deterred even a little bit, despite the fact that Romano was yelling back at him in an even more furious tone.

"How can you even say that to me?" Romano shrieked, causing Germany to; once again, pull the phone away from his pained sense of hearing. "Stupid little brother! You don't even realize that he's a bad influence for you! And how can you even eat the crappy food he makes? It's so shitty you can't even call it food!"

"Hey! My food is not crappy!" Germany shouted back into the phone, apparently loud enough for Romano to hear him clearly enough and make him yelp in surprise.

"Ve~! Nii-chan! You're so rude! I like Germany's food! And his food is a lot better than England's!" Italy protested fretfully.

"S-shut up dammit! Che palle ****!" Romano shouted back, causing Italy to yelp.

Germany sighed, but just as he was about to ask to talk to Italy again, the connection broke and was dead. "That brother of his! I can't believe he hung up on me! Ok…Well, it doesn't surprise me at all, but…that's not the point!" He set the fallen pile of papers back in its place, starting to organize them so that it wouldn't be messy anymore.

'He's definitely his normal self. There's no doubt about it.' Germany thought to himself, piling the papers on top of the others neatly so that they wouldn't fall over again and make another mess.

A couple hours later, Germany couldn't help but want to find out whether or not Italy's brother had ever acted strange recently. He wasn't quite sure who to call at first, until it suddenly hit him.

The one that Romano always was complaining about and shouting at: Spain. Perhaps he could ask about Feliciano as well. He did often visit Spain, especially when his older brother was also there.

Dialing the numbers on his phone, Germany wondered if Spain would even answer his questions without getting distracted by something. It only took a few rings before someone picked up the phone.

"¡Holá 1! This is Spain speaking! What do you need?" An overly cheerful voice answered.

"U-uh…this is Germany," the blond nation replied awkwardly, wondering why the brown-haired, green-eyed nation was always so damned cheerful.

"Ah! Germany! ¿Como estás? 2" Spain replied, his annoyingly happy voice making Germany want to cringe.

"I have some questions I want to ask you," Germany explained seriously, hoping that Spain would calm down and be serious long enough for him to get his questions answered.

"No, go right on ahead!" Spain replied without hesitating for even a second.

"Alright then," Germany paused before beginning to ask his questions. He only had a few at this point, but he figured that answers could turn out to be very long and could even possibly lead to more questions, and so on and so forth. "I just wanted to know if Romano has acted strangely in any way lately. Anything he did that was uncharacteristic."

It was silent for a few minutes and Germany began to wonder if Spain was thinking or if he was planning to ignore the question completely.

"Well, I don't think that he has…" Spain replied uncertainly, as if he were still thinking about it. It became silent over the phone again.

"He hasn't done **anything** that wasn't normal for him?" Germany asked, sounding a little more demanding than he'd meant to this time.

There was a small yelp and Spain gave a nervous laugh. "S-sorry. I'm trying to think about it. Just curious, but within what time frame are we talking about? How recent?"

"Within this week and last week."

"Hmm… Pues 3, I think he did act rather surprisingly last week." A hit!

"What happened?"

"I went out for awhile to go pick some tomatoes for dinner, cause Romano's very picky about the tomatoes I use. You know that right-"

"Get to the point!" Germany sighed, pressing his hand against his forehead.

"Ah, sorry! Anyways, when I came back, Romano came running over, crying. So I got really worried, you know? Because I thought that maybe something had happened to him; like he got hurt or like someone broke into the house. I asked him what happened, after checking him for injuries, and he said nothing happened."

"What?" Germany asked in bewilderment, feeling that if he'd been in Spain's position, he would've given the nation a severe scolding.

"Yes, that's right. He said that he was suddenly feeling scared to be alone and started crying even harder. He even hugged me! I was very surprised." Spain paused, and gave a melancholic groan. "But then after a few minutes, he was back to normal; like nothing had happened. He wouldn't go near me until Saturday…"

Germany, with great concentration, ran Spain's story through his mind again and though about it. Definitely strange. But he'd acted like that before Italy had behaved strangely…right?

"Did Italy ever visit you recently?" Germany asked, hoping the answer would squelch his feeling of anxiety.

"Hmm…Yes actually. The day Romano acted weird, he came over to visit." Spain replied. "He kinda acted weird too. Surprised me a lot."

An icy feeling developed in his stomach and a sense of foreboding hovering darkly over him like a storm cloud. If it was anything like he expected, then surely something was going to happen at the festival. "What did he do?"

"Well, when he first came over, he acted like he usually did. He was acting so cute and he kept saying things like 'Spain nii-chan, are you doing well today? How is the garden doing? Isn't it so nice out today?'"

Silence.

"But, um… right before he left, he got mad at Romano and started yelling at him. Obviously, we were both shocked. I mean…Italy never yells at anyone, let alone gets mad. It wasn't that long after that, that Romano started to act weird."

Another silence.

"Come to think of it, Romano did act strange yesterday too. He started acting very clingy and kept following me around," Spain commented, sounding rather pleased. "He would get all teary-eyed every time I would ask if anything was wrong, so I'd stopped asking."

"I see…"

"Um, just curious, but is there any specific reason for these questions?"

Germany felt his breath catch and he went silent. It took a few silent minutes for him to think of what to say. "Did either of them talk to you about a festival?"

"How did you know? Romano told me yesterday actually, right before he started acting weird." Spain replied, his answer sending an anxious chill down the blond nation's back.

"And did he tell you the legend as well?"

"Legend?" Spain echoed. "No, I didn't hear anything about a legend."

"I see…"

"Is it important?"

"I'm beginning to wonder about that myself. Are you going to the festival?" Germany asked, muttering the first half so that Spain couldn't hear it.

"Yup. I told Romano that I'd go. I take it that means that you're going too?" Spain responded cheerfully.

"Yes, I am. Japan is unable to go, so we'll be taking pictures for him," Germany said, although his mind was somewhere else. All he could think about was the fact that both Italys had been acting strange. Surely that meant something.

"Oh! Muy bien 4!" Spain exclaimed, sounding like an excited child finding out about an unexpected classmate. "We should all meet up then!"

"I-I suppose." Germany managed to get out, feeling perplexed by Spain's behavior.

"Ah! Romano!" Spain's voice cut in suddenly, sounding surprised, and a little fearful. "I didn't hear you come in."

Pause.

"Hey! Wait! Don't take the-"

"Oi potato bastard! I thought I said to stop calling! I know that you're calling about us! Stop being so damn nosy and go die!" Romano's angry voice shouted before the line fell dead.

After setting the phone down rather gingerly, Germany went back to his room and sat on his bed, his eyes focused on nothing.

"How did he know I was asking about them?" He wondered, his brows furrowed in suspicion.

* * *

><p>NotesTranslations

Sorry that my Spanish is a fail. I took it for 3 years in high school, but when you don't practice, it kinda just...fades away.

* In Volume 1 of the Hetalia manga, it mentions that Germany+technology= problems. Hence why he is so adverse to taking a camera, let alone owning one.

** Yes!

*** Brother

**** What balls

1 Hello!

2 How are you?

3 Well,

4 Very good (great)!


	5. Chapter 4

**I apologize for slow update. Writer's block is an evil evil thing.**

**Thank you to WannaDieMiku for favoriting my story and Angel61991 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, then a lot of crazy shit would happen in the series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: And So the Legend Begins to Appear<p>

* * *

><p>Flames shot across the dry, poisoned field, causing a group of terrified farmers to run away as fast as they possibly could carry themselves with their weakened legs. Their shouts and screams resounded throughout the poisoned and polluted air, which eventually sickened them enough to have them coughing blood so that they could no longer scream.<p>

A lone silhouette stood amongst the flames, its head thrown back with hysterical laughter. It stopped and eyed its surroundings eagerly with malicious crimson eyes.

The river ran slowly, looking like a dark purple sludge that had congealed to prevent any possibility of cleanliness. Trees had rotted away, the dead leaves scattered everywhere. No plants were healthy, except for the most poisonous ones; which seemed to be thriving; and harmful ones. The air itself smelled as if it was rotting, and any typical human could only tolerate the stench for only a minute at most; two if you were lucky.

"My, my! Look how beautiful it is here now!" The devil crooned, grinning at the sight of what he'd accomplished. "Humans are stupid and easy to fool. If you present them with a seemingly wonderful deal, they take it without even considering the details of the contract! How stupid!"

"You bastard!" A voice shouted in hatred, making the demon turn to face its source with amusement.

"Oh! You're here! You're here!" The devil called out to the man behind him. "And you called me a bastard!" It laughed even harder than before when the man swung a sword in vain at the creature. Leaping into the air, the devil unfurled his wings and continued to laugh at the already unfortunate man. "Why do you swing that sword at me?" He asked, as if trying to feign innocence.

"You know why!" The man yelled, dark eyes glaring at the devil, showing that he clearly wished the being were dead. "You weren't supposed to kill her! Bring her back! Give her back to me!" He held the sword up and pointed it at the devil, his face contorted with fury. "If you don't, I'll kill you!"

"You?" the demon laughed. "Kill me?" It held its stomach as it laughed hysterically, its pointed tail waving back and forth in amusement. "You humans and your silly delusions! You make me laugh!"

"Of course I'll kill you!" The man shouted, the fury he was trying to contain was building up by the second. He didn't think it would be long before he became even more irrational and attacked the demon.

"And what", the demon flashed in front of the man causing him to stumble back in fear, "makes you say that?" His red eyes gleamed as he took in the man's horrified look. "You're obviously at a loss of what you could possibly do."

"Y-you're wrong!"

"Well, we're wasting my precious time with this silly argument of yours," the demon commented dryly, raising a clawed hand so that a dangerously sharp spear could appear in it. "I think I'll get rid of you now."

Before the man could react and run away, the demon thrust the spear forward and-

Germany woke up in a rush, hurrying so that he could get a good look at his seemingly dangerous surroundings. After assessing that he'd just had a nightmare and that the room he was in was his own, he sighed. He tried to relax himself a bit, although the haunting atmosphere of the dream wasn't helping any.

The blond nation flinched as his door slammed open and his albino-colored brother came in, a worried look on his face. "Hey West! What's going on? You were screaming in your sleep."

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing more, bruder. Go back to sleep," the younger replied with another sigh.

"Do you need the assistance of the awesome me to get rid of your silly fears?" Prussia asked, leaning over his brother so that he could ruffle the blond's hair.

"I don't need you to do anything. And could you please not do that to me?" Germany responded, feeling slightly irritated as his brother continued to ruffle his hair. He pushed him away and crossed his arms, leering at his brother with irritation. "I'm not a child anymore so you don't need to do that."

With a pout, Prussia plopped down on the bed next to his brother. "You're just no fun anymore, bruder. But, hey! What was that nightmare about anyways?"

Not wanting to have to explain everything having to do with that legend, aside from the nightmare, Germany replied simply, "I don't remember." He looked at the albino, who continued to pout that Germany wouldn't comply with what he wanted. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Don't you remember **anything**?" Prussia asked with pursed lips, ignoring Germany's question. "_**Anything**_?"

Sighing, the blond decided he'd appease his brother, if only a little bit. "A demon. There was a demon."

"Oh! Really?" The albino sat up straight with excitement. "That's awesome! Not as awesome as me of course, but still awesome." He clapped his brother on the back with a huge grin on his face. "It's kind of surprising to me, though."

Eyeing his brother in surprise, Germany asked, "Why?"

"Well, you almost never have nightmares like this. Especially not ones that make you cry out in your sleep like that." Prussia commented, his smile fading quite a bit. "It just makes me worried you know."

Giving a small smile of his own, Germany chuckled and patted his brother on the back. "It's nothing to worry about. You know that."

"If you say so," Prussia replied, frowning a little. Standing up with a "cheer", he started heading out of the bedroom. "The awesome me is going back to sleep!"

Germany waited for the sound of the door shutting before finally laying down.

"I hope that dream had nothing to do with the festival's legend." He sighed out loud before closing his eyes and laying back on his bed to fall asleep.

Right before passing out, he could have sworn he'd heard a voice say, "Well, I suppose that you're out of luck then."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Remember that reviews keep me going!<strong>

**And I apologize that short chapter 4 is short. ;A; That's what happens when writer's block occurs.**

**I am currently working on chapter 5. Please be patient with me! x**

**And just so everyone knows, if you haven't noticed, everytime someone favorites my story or reviews, I will thank you at the top of the next chapter. I will continue to do so, so that every one of you knows how much I appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heya! This is ! I have posted! Yaaaay! This is late due to massive writer's block (plus homework, plus house cleaning, etc etc). Thank you both to Dogsrule and Italiancrybaby for helping me get some ideas cuz I fail. owo;;;**

**Also thank you to NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, Dogsrule, Angel61991, ItalianCrybaby for reviewing! Thank you to XzNTinoXD and Asshu-chan for reviewing and favoriting my story! Thank you to VampChick2010 for putting my story on alert and midnight13731 for putting my story on alert as well as favoriting it! (If I missed anybody please let me know o_o)**

**It means a LOT guys! It keeps me going! Especially when I'm stumped!**

**On a random note, I went to my first hockey game along with Italiancrybaby. I now understand why Canada loves it so much. XD But the teams got into 2 fights within the first 4 minutes of the game, it was ridiculous. Oh well, it was fun even though our team lost 1 to 3...**

**Note: This chapter is between the two Italys! owo**

**And now for the...**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, otherwise there'd be more female characters and pairings would be official. owo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Reassurance<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi! Stupid little brother! What the hell do you think you're doing, sitting outside alone? Don't you know that you can get attacked by someone, like that stupid wine chugging bastard?"<p>

Chestnut-haired, startled North Italy looked up to see his angry brother hovering over his shoulder. It wasn't unusual to see his brother angry; rather, it'd be strange to see him **smiling**. The northern twin was the happy one, although it was just in his personality. He couldn't help it.

It's not like he **tried** to be happy 24/7; he was just an optimistic person (or so Japan had told him at one point. He still didn't understand the word "optimistic", but he figured that it meant happy). Negative thoughts didn't come to mind often; they had no place in his pasta-filled world.

"What is it, fratello?" Italy asked, nervously curling into himself should his brother decide to hit him or yell at him…again.

He'd come outside to a field to relax and get some peace and quiet since the whole festival set-up was taking forever to get done. It was a nice day and he wanted to take advantage of that and enjoy it like he always wanted to.

At least, that's what he **wanted** to do. Something always stopped him from doing so…

"You need to stop involving yourself with that potato-sucking bastard!" Romano snapped angrily, glaring down at his younger sibling. "He keeps snooping around and it's pissing me off!"

"Ve~… Fratello, I can't do anything about that," the nervous Italian replied. "I don't think he'd listen to me anyways. And if I told him to stop, don't you think he'd get suspicious of something?"

Romano paused, surprised that his usually idiotic brother had actually thought something through for once. It kind of irritated him, but not as much as it shocked him. Pursing his lips, he sighed and sat next to Italy. "I suppose you're right… I'm just worried about it."

Placing a comforting hand on his elder brother's shoulder, North Italy smiled understandingly. "I know fratello. We can only do so much, though. We shouldn't push it any farther than that and have the problem crush us."

"…" Romano paused and leered at his brother. "I hate it when you talk and it actually makes sense, damn it."

There was a chuckled and the two sat on the grassy hill, watching their surroundings quietly until one of the two began to speak again.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Veneciano… Have you had any dreams lately?"

The younger of the two paused and looked at his sibling before returning a somber gaze to the scenery. "No."

"I see. Then is it strange that we're not having any?"

"I don't know, fratello. But," North Italy grinned his usual optimistic smile at South Italy, "you're not alone. I think that we'll be fine."

"Shut up. I already know that, dammit." Romano replied, sounding and looking angry, although he actually wasn't. It was more of a show of anger to hide his relief from the comforting and the embarrassment of being comforted by his weak northern twin. "I was just asking to see if you knew!"

"I think it might be over soon."

"Shit, I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is horribly short! *shot* I apologize. There was originally more to this chapter but I decided to turn it into what's going to be chapter 6 because it didn't fit with this chapter well at all. _<strong>

**Will be posting maybe later again this week! Thank god for thanksgiving! It means no school on thursday and friday! WoOt!**

**Please remember to review! It keeps me going! If you review, put this story on alert, or favorite it, your name will be on the next chapter! And I will always respond to PMs! w**


	7. Chapter 6

**I, Yamiyo, have returned from the eternal abyss of writer's block! (Temporarily!) I am SOOOOOO sorry to you all that you had to wait so long for me to update! For everyone who put this story on alert, favorite, or reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Thank you to the following: Ashe-Kuro for favoriting (that's not a word!) plus reviewing and putting me for favorite author (*ecstatic*)! Dogsrule for reviewing and getting me through my stupid writer's block. QuartzWillow for putting this on alert, as well as Nivium, Ringir, PikoPiko-Chan and wolfnyph1! Thank you to Mihang for putting the story on alert, and favorite, and reviewing! To angel61991 an ItalianCrybaby, thank you for reviewing! w**

**And of course to Kleptogirl who reviewed 3 times. Like, I was surprised. XD Very surprised. But also very very happy!**

**Like seriously! It means a lot! ;A; I even got a favorite author! Thank you so much! *bows***

**If I missed anyone for thank yous please let me know and I will fix that! :O**

**I know some of the reviews I haven't replied, but that was only because 1) the links provide in the email were not working and 2) you weren't logged in or were anonymous. So I will reply to you all here!**

**Responses:**

**Ashe-Kuro: Thanks! I'm sorry for the long wait you had to endure. And thank you SOOOO much for the favorite author! :D**

**Mihang: I don't remember if I ever responded to you. So here's another response because my memory is horrible. XD Will they become the Angels? That is a secret. And I had used nii-chan in that chapter because I had the voice from the anime in my head, hence that nii-chan. I was advised to use fratello and decided to do so since it makes more sense.**

**Thanks so much. And I agree. When I see writing with horrible spelling and grammatical errors, I want to kill somebody. I'm like England in that respect. _**

**Kleptogirl: Thanks for reviewing three times. XD Your reviews made me laugh. Like seriously, they did. You check it everyday? I'm happy you're so dedicated. ;w; It means a lot. It really does. So hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!**

**angel61991: Don't remember if I responded to yours either…*shot* Thanks! I'm glad you find this interesting. :)**

**ItalianCrybaby: I already responded to you through texting. Lolz.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Uncertainty<p>

Germany had woken up that morning, feeling like he hadn't even slept at all. After falling asleep, the dream had repeated itself again and again; the images and voices becoming more and more clear each time, all of them ending with the same thing: he, the man, had gotten stabbed by that painfully sharp spear.

When he'd woken up, he'd felt a sharp pain on his torso as if he'd actually been the one to get stabbed.

But now he was up and about, preparing breakfast for himself and his brother. The pain had faded away eventually, only leaving a faint tingling in the spot.

Germany placed a hand on the spot; it was right below his rib cage and still continued to tingle. That couldn't be something normal.

"Something wrong with your side, West?"

The blonde jumped, feeling caught off-guard as his albino-colored brother walked into the freakishly clean kitchen. "I-it's nothing."

Prussia plopped down on a seat at the kitchen table and crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't like to the awesome me, West. I'm not stupid." He cocked his head and turned his red eyes to the stove behind his sibling. "Ah…it's burning…"

"Huh?"

Germany spun around, bewildered by the calmly spoken comment. Like his brother had told him, the food was, indeed, burning. He didn't waste any time and quickly took the food off the stove in a panic, sighing in relief when it showed no signs of combusting. "Well, I suppose it's better that you caught it than having out food burst into flame," the blond sighed. "Danke bruder."

"It would've sucked if the food had burned." Prussia replied with his usual cocky grin. "I don't want to go hungry in the morning." He laughed as the blond rolled his eyes skeptically.

"It's not as if you can't make yourself something to eat." Germany sighed, feeling irritated with Prussia's smartass answers to everything.

"But it tastes better when you make it, West!" Prussia retorted, crossing his arms with a fake pout. "By the way, why weren't you paying attention while you were cooking? You never let food burn. Hell, you yell at me every time I let something burn."

"I was thinking about something."

"So much so that you almost let our food turn into charcoal?"

Germany flushed a bright red and shook his head, putting their meal onto the plates he'd already pulled out and placed on the kitchen counter. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"West, I never said you were stupid." Prussia said flatly, pursing his lips more as if offended. He grinned when the food was set in front of him. "Alright! It still looks and smells delicious even though you tried to pull an England."

Germany flushed red again and cuffed his older brother over the head. "Please don't make fun of me like that."

"You never answered my question."

"It's nothing!" I already told you that I was just thinking about something. Nothing important." Germany paused and didn't quite know what to say to get his brother to stop commenting on his mistake.

"Geeze, ok! No need to bite my head off, West."

Feeling bad, the blonde decided to apologize. "I'm sorry. It's just that those nightmares kept repeating all last night." He placed his chin on his hand and sighed. "And then I woke up with a pain in my side that still hasn't quite gone away yet."

Prussia scooted his chair over towards Germany's and placed a hand on his shoulder. "West, are you sure you're okay? For this to happen to you…it's just not normal, ja? I'm really starting to get worried about you."

Germany turned to look at Prussia thankfully. "Danke, bruder. I'll be fine. They're just nightmares. Nothing for you to be worried about."

Prussia became visibly upset and stood up angrily, slamming his hands on the table. "You always say that when something's obviously wrong! I raised you and have been with you since you were very young! I know you and I know how you are! Stop lying to me when you're the one who needs help!"

The blonde was beyond shocked. He hadn't expected such an outburst, especially from Prussia. 'First Italy, and now Prussia?' He wondered incredulously. 'Wait…' He stopped his train of thoughts, not wanting to go any further. "Bruder, are you upset over this?"

"Of course I'm upset!" the albino snapped viciously. "I thought that you would be able to trust me and tell me what's going on with you, but apparently I'm not good enough for you to trust with your problems." He stood up and started to leave the room, but he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Prussia, could you hold on a second?" Germany pleaded firmly, squeezing his hand. "What's going on right now is very complicated and I don't even really understand it myself. I'm still trying to figure out and piece everything together. Nothing is really making sense."

Red eyes bore into icy blue ones. "I just don't like what's going on here. You, of all people, are having nightmares about demons or devils, or whatever." Prussia paused and eyed the food in front of him, although he wasn't actually looking at it; his gaze was not all there. "It's unnerving to say the least."

"I suppose it is… but we should eat before our meal gets cold."

"Ja…"

After the two had eaten, Prussia had (luckily) dropped the subject and gone to play some new videogames of his, leaving Germany to stop and contemplate the nightmares.

It was obvious that they were influenced by the legend that Italy had told him, but it didn't make sense as to why they were so realistic. He wasn't one with a good imagination. He never used it. He could still feel the tingling on his side from where he'd been "stabbed". There was no explanation for it. Even if he'd pressed into something in his sleep, it couldn't have left such a feeling for this long.

His thoughts turned back to the story he'd been told. A devil had been wreaking havoc on a poor town and couldn't be stopped. The resources, including the air and water, had all been polluted/poisoned by the demon. He'd tricked a man into letting him do so.

Conclusion one: that was the same devil he'd seen in his dreams.

Conclusion two: it had enough power to torture a village for fifty years.

Conclusion three: he was a tricky, sneaky bastard.

Okay, well those conclusions weren't getting him anywhere. Those were just plainly obvious observations. He still had questions.

Who was the devil? Why had he attacked the village in the first place? What could he have gained from that? Who was the man? Why did he believe a demon of all creatures?

But more importantly; how did this relate to the Italy brothers? Why did Italy just start telling him now? How come none of the other nations knew about this?

He was very educated about World History. He'd never heard of such an event in Italy's history! But Italy never lied to him. Actually, Italy was so honest, he probably could never pull one off…

Could he? What if he was lying? He had so much trust in Italy that if he ever lied, and seemed honest enough about it, he would buy into it most likely.

No.

He was far too honest for anything like that. Italy would never lie to him…

Germany nearly fell off his chair when the phone in the room next to the one he was in started ringing in its usual shrill manner. He made himself get over his near panic attack and went to the room to answer it. When he picked up the phone, all he could hear was static.

Thinking it was some type of prank call, he went and lowered the phone to its base. At least, until he heard a voice finally come through.

"P-please don't hang up!"

Germany froze, startled by the sudden presence of the voice calling out to him, but then he put the phone back to his ear. Why did that voice seem so familiar? Almost as if he'd heard it before and knew them… "Who is this?

"I-I can't tell you that. Italy is in danger!" The static-filled reply came, sounding very desperate. "Please…dan…protect…ang…"

"What are you saying?" Germany asked. "You're being cut out. What do you mean Italy's in danger?" Why did his caller sound so young?

"Devil…appear…" the voice continued, the static hardly clearing. "…legend…reborn…" There was some gasping. "Attack…third…revival…"

"H-hey! Are you alright?" The blonde was starting to feel frightened for whoever was calling him. Had they been targeted by someone who didn't want him to be talking? Whoever it was, was probably injured badly judging by the pained gasping coming periodically through the phone. "Where are you? Are you in trouble?"

There was a weak laugh in reply. "You can't help me just yet." The static had cleared substantially. "We live in two different worlds…"

"What's going to happen to Italy?" Germany asked, the sinking feeling that had slowly been developing, started increasing greatly.

"The three will revive on the third year." There was a pause and some more gasping. "Fire will rage and grow…Keep Italy safe. I beg of you!"

"How do you know Italy?"

"Ich liebe sie…" came the quiet reply before the call was dropped.

"H-hey! Wait! What do you mean by third year? And who are 'they'?" Germany demanded, even though he knew the mysterious caller was gone.

"Third year…" He paused and set the phone back down on the base. "The legend…" He walked back into the kitchen and sat down, trying to think about it. it was a silent ten minutes before he remembered what Italy had said. "It lasts for ten days, each symbolizing the years spent being helped by the Angels to rebuild and recover." He muttered quietly…

His eyes widened in realization. "Third year. That's the third day!" he shouted, standing up from his seat. "Then the three being revived…That has to be the Angels and the devil from the legend…" He started to walk out of the room and grabbed his coat. He went to his front door and opened it hastily, only to run into none other than Italy who seemed to be startled and about to knock on his door.

"Ve~! Germany! You surprised me!" Italy exclaimed a smile appearing on his face, only to disappear when he noticed the look on Germany's. "Germany, are you alright…?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, did anyone guess who is the mystery character thrown in this chapter? I think I made it rather clear towards the end…but… :) Let me know your theories in reviews!<strong>

**Reviews and comments and everything else but flaming is loved~! Reviews will always be responded to! Credits will be given! X3 Flamers will be smacked with the pipe that Russia gave me for Christmas. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Holy shit guys! Is this what I think it is? An update?! After over a year?! No way!**

***shot***

**Okay, in all seriousness, this is an actual update. I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. I lost all inspiration and then between college work and moving to Michigan. . . a lot has happened. Anyways, I've already got chapters 8 and 9 done as well, so expect those up like tomorrow maybe? Maybe. I might edit them a bit more. But they ARE done, so don't worry. No more year long waits.**

**Chapter 7 was honestly a bitch to get done. I got a major writer's block, but anyways, here it is. Hope you enjoy it after the long hiatus.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Hidden Secrets

* * *

><p>"Ve~. So what did you want to talk about, Germany?" Italy asked curiously, swinging his legs on the chair he was sitting on. "You usually don't like to talk. You're always so busy!"<p>

"Has anything been happening?" Germany asked, trying to get information from the smaller nation so that he could try and piece things together.

Italy cocked his head in confusion. "The festival preparations?"

"No!" Germany sighed and tried to think of how to ask his questions. "Has anything been bothering you?"

The brunette blinked again, looking just as lost as before. "Ve? I-I don't understand…" Italy frowned and looked at his friend with concern. "Germany…are you okay?"

Great. He'd managed to worry Italy. That was not what he'd wanted to happen. He'd wanted to just ask some simple questions, get things figured out, and then go along their merry way. If that's what they could say what they were doing…

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you okay?" Germany responded, maybe sounding a bit too harsh; the other nation shrinking away at the tone.

"Worried about me?" Italy paused and then smiled. "Silly Germany! Why would you worry about me? I'm not hurt! I'm perfectly fine." He stood up and then plopped onto the couch Germany was sitting on, making sure he was in close proximity to the man. "There's no need for you to worry about anything."

Germany scowled, starting to feel frustrated. "How can I not worry?! Ever since you've talked about that legend of yours, nothing has gone well!" Italy was obviously startled by the huge difference in Germany's demeanor and voice. "You and your brother start acting weird, and then I start having nightmares about the stupid demon! Not only that, I ended waking up with an abnormal pain in my side where the "stabbing" had been and then I get some random phone call saying that you're in danger!"

The blonde took a few deep breaths and glared at Italy who could only stare back in fear. "How am I supposed to take this? I thought it was all a coincidence at first, but there's no way in hell that all this is some stupid prank, and it's certainly not a coincidence!"

"So that's what you wanted to talk about?" Italy asked, trying to calm the infuriated nation down. "P-Please calm down…"

Was he ever so collected? How could the usually brainless and easily-sacred Italy be so calm?

Germany forced himself to quiet down and relax, despite how difficult that was. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." The Italian nation put a hand on Germany's shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. "But what phone call? Who called you?"

"I don't know," Germany replied honestly. "It was mostly static, but they sounded young…They kept warning me that you were in danger, specifically mentioning the 'third year'."

Italy was silent and didn't say anything for a few moments. "Germany, I'm sure that it was just a prank call that someone did to freak you out."

Germany shook his head, becoming more irritated. Italy was clearly avoiding the topic. Didn't he see how bad this was becoming? How bad the situation could become in the near future? "No. It was **not** a prank call. They knew you are Italy."

Italy picked up a cushion off the couch and started squishing and stretching it playfully, not looking at his fellow nation. "Well, it could've been Sealand right?" he suggested with a smile.

"It wasn't Sealand. One, the caller had a different voice, secondly, the last time I checked, Sealand doesn't know about the legend, right?" Germany responded curtly, eyes narrowing in suspicion of the way Italy was avoiding looking at him.

"No, he doesn't know. I think." Italy bobbed his head to the side, and blinked with a blank stare. "But someone could've found out and told him or something."

"It's not him, damn it!" Germany protested angrily, startling the smaller nation. "Sealand doesn't speak German!"

Italy stared at him blankly. "German? What'd he say?"

Germany paused, hesitating to say. "I asked them how they know you…"

"And what'd he say?"

I never said it was a he…

"Ich liebe sie…"

Italy's expression and demeanor changed immediately and the abused pillow was dropped onto the ground. His skin had paled greatly and his eyes were widened in shock. Germany wasn't sure, but were those tears in his eyes?

"O-oy, are you alright?" Germany asked, starting to feel more worried about Italy's reaction to what he'd just said. Crying and turning pale were not normal reactions to just saying he'd met someone who knew Italy. Something was up.

Eyes narrowing, Germany frowned. "By the way, how did you know the caller was male? I never said if they were male or female…"

Italy looked panicked still, but he picked up the cushion again. "It can't be him… he's gone…" He finally calmed down a little and then smiled at Germany, although a sadness could be seen in his amber eyes. "Huh? Oh. Lucky guess I suppose. It's not like I actually knew."

Germany continued to frown and shook his head with another sigh. Apparently, getting Italy to talk wasn't going to be easy at all, despite his usually open demeanor. "I suppose," he finally managed to say, "But what do you mean 'he's gone'?"

Italy jumped a bit in his seat and his smile faded slightly. "W-well, it's…" He shook his head repeatedly and then pursed his lips in a pout. "It's nothing! Really…I just wondered if it could have been an old…friend, but I was mistaken… I don't know really."

It felt like all Germany could do at the moment was frown in suspicion and worry. Nothing was making sense. Why would an old friend call him to warn him that Italy would be in danger? Why not call Italy at least? And why was Italy being so jumpy about the whole thing? Why couldn't he just talk to him about whatever he was panicking about?

Before he could ever start to ask those questions, Italy immediately pulled out a small pouch and started to dig through it energetically, seemingly having recovered from whatever emotional tragedy he'd just gone through.

"Oh! I found them!" the smaller nation exclaimed as he pulled out a small digital camera and two brooches. He handed the camera over to the disgruntled Germany, smiling cheerfully. "This is the camera that I want you to use to take pictures for Japan!"

Germany grimaced at the object in disdain, but took it all the same. He gestured to the two small brooches, one in red the other in blue. Somehow the designs suspiciously reminded him of demons and angels. The red one seemed to have bat-like wings curving around the red jewel while the blue one had feathered wings curling around them. "And what exactly are those for?"

Italy handed him the two brooches with his usual dopey smile. "They're like your invitations to the festival. They're like VIP passes so don't forget or lose them." He paused and frowned a bit. "Although one was for Japan, so…" He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I don't know of anybody else to ask, since fratello is already going with Spain."

Germany looked at the two brooches again, almost glaring at them as if he expected them to suddenly combust or something. "I suppose I can always ask bruder if he'd like to go." He suggested reluctantly.

"Ask the awesome me to go where?" an enthusiastically curious voice asked from behind.

"Bruder, you know I hate when you sneak up on me like that." Germany scolded, feeling irritated by how his day was starting. He was starting to wonder how much worse it was going to become.

"Well, you usually seem to know when I'm near." Prussia replied with a pout, jumping over the back of the couch so he could plop in between the two other nations. "It's not my fault you didn't this time." He grinned and turned to look at Italy. "Hey Italy! I haven't seen ya in awhile! What're you up to?"

Italy smiled cheerfully back at the albino. "Buon giorno! I came here to give Germany the camera we're using to take pictures of the festival, since Japan can't go with us."

"Oh I see!" Prussia exclaimed with a grin. "So you're asking if I'd like to go instead."

Italy nodded and smiled. "Sure. If you'd like to go and are able to, then please come with us!"

Prussia nodded excitedly and patted Italy on the head. "Definitely! The awesome me is going! I'll make that festival of yours awesome with my awesomely awesome presence of awesomeness!"

"Could you use that word anymore in five seconds?" Germany asked irritably.

"Sure I can bruder," Prussia replied cheekily. "Wanna hear it?"

"Of course not!" Germany snapped, sounding angrier. "Who would want to listen to you spouting that damned word incessantly?!"

"V-ve... Germany, you really need to calm down," Italy stammered timidly, raising his hands up in a defensive posture. "No need to get so mad."

"You stay out of this!" Germany snapped again, startling poor Italy.

Prussia didn't seem at all perturbed by all the yelling, or the fact that the small nation was now on the verge of tears. He actually seemed amused by it all. "What's wrong bruder? Can't handle your awesome big bro?" he taunted.

"Shut your mouth bruder, or so help me I will make you shut up!" Germany hissed furiously, bristling like an angry cat. "I don't have the time or patience to deal with your bullshit!"

That seemed to finally get the albino nation to shut his mouth, but the smirk never disappeared. In all honesty, it seemed to only become more amused, and in the back of the blonde nation's mind, alarms seemed to be ringing for some reason. He chose to ignore them, instead pushing whatever thoughts that were trying to form in the back of his mind where he didn't have to acknowledge them.

He just wanted this all to be over so he could have some peace of mind. Unfortunately, things never seemed to go well for him. At least not now.

* * *

><p>The first couple of days were events that no one except the natives could participate in. Germany had become extremely paranoid during that time. While he wasn't having any more nightmares, he had worrying thoughts constantly streaming through his mind. That didn't make anything easier to tolerate when he was already irate from all the previous events that had happened.<p>

The worst part was that his brother had disappeared, claiming that he was going to go visit Spain for awhile. They were friends, so the claim wasn't out of the ordinary. The trio (which included France for whatever reason) were incredibly close, and they hung out whenever they possibly could. But this. . . was off.

He'd called Spain, just to ask as a paranoid precaution, only to find out that Prussia had never gone to see him at all. The alarms that had went off during his odd behavior with Italy seemed to ring even louder and that made him extremely worried.

By the morning of day three, he was so exhausted, he hadn't slept much at all. When he got a call at eight in the morning, he felt an icy feeling sweep through him. Was it the same caller as before? His brother? Had something happened?

"Buon giorno! Is this Germany?"

Germany heaved a sigh, unsure if it was out of relief or exasperation. "Italy, did you need something?"

"Actually, I wanted to know if you can come meet up with me?" the cheerful nation asked. "I want to show you something cool!"

"I thought you said you had to spend all day praying for the third event," Germany responded flatly.

"Oh, well, I was allowed a temporary leave since I've still got stuff to take care of for the rest of the event," Italy explained, voice softening a bit. "Nothing much, but I kinda get a break."

"I see. . ." Germany sighed, rubbing his forehead. He could feel another headache coming on. "I will come then. When do I need to be there by?"

"Oh, within the next few hours."

* * *

><p>The blonde was able to make it to the destination in what he felt was the right time. It hadn't taken him long to get there, other than cleaning himself up so he didn't look so ragged and tired. He still had dark circles under his eyes that showed his exhaustion and he couldn't do much to change that.<p>

Nonetheless, he waited outside from the church for Italy to show up. He was beginning to wonder what was taking Italy so long to show up when suddenly the church went up in flames, the sounds of people shrieking in fear in pain echoing from the inside of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The long-awaited chapter 7! Not a very happy end for the chapter now is it? The story WILL be getting darker from now on. No happy-go-lucky chapters unless they serve a purpose.<strong>

**Reviews, favs, critiques, etc are loved! Flames are not and will be punished! I curse people. Don't mess with me!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! I'm not too sure if people actually know I'm continuing this story or not. Haven't gotten too many responses, but I hope no one thought chapter 7 was a note that I was discontinuing it, cuz I'm not.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Nothing too bright and cheery.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Loss

* * *

><p>Dark smoke spewed into the sky, discoloring everything with an eerie orange light as if to distort the world it was in. Despite the day having started well and cheerful, the festival having taken place to celebrate the return of the "saviors", it was now darkened with fear as the church burned with bright flames.<p>

The fire, its cause unknown, had spread throughout the sacred building within seconds and continued to eat at the structure by each second. It didn't seem as if anyone had gotten hurt at first, but he could only stand and watch with terror as suddenly more people ran out of the church, screaming their voices hoarse as their flesh burned to the bone.

He was a nation wasn't he? So why was he just standing there like a frightened child who couldn't move their legs? Why wasn't he helping to save those people, stopping the fire from consuming their bodies any further? All he could feel was the terror that held his body in place, the paralyzing fear that made his breathing become faltered.

But where was he? Where was the person he was told to meet? Where was Italy?

* * *

><p>Rage. Hatred. That painful burning feeling in his chest throbbed deep within him as he walked through the flames inside the church. It had DARED to desecrate such an important place. It had DARED to hurt the people around him. It had DARED to let this feeling consume him.<p>

Deep brown eyes glared hatefully at the devil in front of him, lips set in a scowl as he watched it settle on its feet on the ground near him.

"Oh dear, did I strike a nerve by doing this?" It asked, feigning innocence. "I didn't think such a stupid place was so important to you. Those people too. They're not important either, so why get so angry over what I did?"

North Italy, Feliciano Vargas, didn't reply but stood his ground, white robes swirling around his body from the thermal winds generated by the fierce flames. "You didn't have any right to do what you did. We did _nothing_ to you; nothing to provoke you. You hurt my people, you have desecrated my church, but worst of all, you act without reason."

"Haha! Look at you! You're getting all angry! How cute!" The demon laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. "But you really are foolish. You say I have no reason for doing this but I don't really need one do I? I can do whatever I want! I don't need a reason!" It laughed again, pointed tail flicking with amusement.

Italy's eyes flashed angrily, but it could have been the reflected light of the fire. "You've gone too far, demon."

"And what're you going to do? Stop me?" It laughed hysterically at the idea, holding its stomach as it did. "How ridiculous! Preposterous! Even if you are a _nation_, you are no match for the supernatural!" It sneered.

Italy smiled darkly, a feature not normal for him. But it wasn't Italy. "I never said I was the nation, did I?" White feathered wings unfurled behind him, seeming to be shining brightly. "But I don't think it matters much anyways. You still don't know who I am, do you? Or are you smart enough to guess?"

The demon's red eyes widened with fear and it staggered back looking like he'd just been stung. "It's you!" It paused and tensed up while wildly looking around, seeming to be trying to find something...or someone. "Where's the other one?"

"Unfortunately he isn't here at the moment," the Angel replied nonchalantly as if this was a normal situation and conversation. "He's off setting up for an event."

"Che...you damned Angels are really starting to piss me off." The demon growled lowly. It held a hand out and a spear appeared in its hands. "I just need to get rid of you."

The Angel's smile widened and he didn't move from where he was, and his wings flared out as he readied to make his move.

* * *

><p>There was a large explosion from the church sending anyone nearby flying to land farther down the street. Even Germany was thrown to the ground by the force and he wasn't as near as the unfortunate few that were.<p>

He scrambled back to his feet with panic, icy blue eyes wide as two figures shot out of the flames, both very obviously not human.

But one was...

"Italy!"

Germany was horrified to see that his friend was the one rocketing up into the air after the demon.

Why the hell were white wings sprouting from his back? Unless...

_They say that the Angels manifest themselves in two people every other time that the festival is held to check in on us._

_You're not going to tell me that this festival is supposed to be one of the times that that happens._

_Ah…it is…_

Germany went pale at the memory. Did that mean that what Italy had told him was true? Was there an Angel currently possessing his body? And the other one... South Italy. Was there one in him too?

It certainly explained the sudden mood changes. If there was another person's soul in that one body, it would definitely affect behavior if they changed who was in control. It would explain the wings that Italy had now.

But what could he do about this? He had no control over what he categorized as the supernatural. He couldn't just get rid of what appeared to be the devil and the Angel residing within Italy.

Never in his long life had he ever felt as powerless as he did now. Nevertheless, he had to do _something_.

He took off after the pair as the rest of the crowd took off in fear, apparently not noticing the two inhuman beings due to the explosion.

The two seemed to be fighting as they flew, striking at each other quickly, accurately. A harsh blow sent the devil to the ground, or so Germany guessed. He couldn't see anything beyond the buildings blocking his vision. He pressed himself to go faster when he noticed the Angel descend to wherever the demon had fallen.

He stopped running when he reached the outskirts of the town, seeing a large cloud of dust and debris rising not too far from where he was. Germany hesitated, but continued forward to the tree-filled area, mentally preparing himself for whatever he might be about to see.

The sight was shocking to say the least. A deep crater with a depth of at least 15 feet and a width of 23 feet was centered in the ground, the devil having been sent to the ground roughly. The Angel stood in front of the hole, hands placed on his hips.

Germany stepped forward again, trying to creep closer so he could get a better look. As cliché as it was, he managed to step on a twig, alerting the Angel that he was there.

The holy being snapped its gaze to Germany's own startled one and it smiled. It wasn't a malevolent smile. It was a kind, reassuring one. "You don't have to hide there. I won't hurt you." When the nation didn't move from where he was, the Angel sighed. "I know you're quite startled and have no idea what is going on. But you can trust me."

Germany finally walked out, fully in view, feeling that he really _could_ trust the Angel's words. Sort of. His paranoia was still running like crazy.

"Who are you and why did you take over Italy?" He demanded, not even waiting for the Angel to speak again.

The Angel's eyes widened slightly with surprise and he gazed down at the body he was in before turning back to the blonde. "You know this one?"

"He's my friend!" Germany snapped, nerves beyond frayed.

"Calm down please," the Angel spoke again, staying just as calm as he had been. "I'll explain it to you shortly, but this isn't exactly the greatest time to do it." He made a jabbing gesture back to the crater with his thumb. "I still have to get rid of that thing."

Germany frowned but knew that was true. He couldn't even retort even if he wanted to. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he did.

The two paused when they suddenly heard an almost inaudible noise. The devil crawled out of the pit with a groan and flopped on the ground, tail flicking back and forth with irritation.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" the devil spat angrily as he looked up. He turned and looked at Germany with disinterest, the blonde staring back in horror. "Ah? Who're you?"

"Prussia?!" Germany gasped, immediately recognizing the face in front of him.

The demon and Angel spoke at the same time, "You know him?"

"He's my bruder!" Germany managed to say, clenching his hands into fists. "Why the hell are you in his body?!" He stalked over to the devil who didn't move from where he was. Grabbing it by the shirt, the blonde growled, "What are you doing with my brother, bastard?!"

The demon held his hands up in mock surrender before grinning slyly, an expression that seemed to shockingly resemble the smirk Prussia had made when they fought. "Hey, don't get mad. He's the one who accepted me. I didn't force him into this."

"Lies!" Germany snapped, promptly punching the monster in its gut, sending it back into the hole. "He wouldn't be fooled by something as vile and stupid as you!"

"Whoa! Getting violent there ain'tcha?" The devil responded cheekily, coming back to the top, using his wings to pump himself back up to the surface of the ground. "I'm not lying."

He twirled his staff and slammed it against the side of Germany's head before he could even think to move.

He heard the Angel yell and the devil laugh. It was then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was chapter 8. Yup yup. We now know the identity of who the devil is, or at least who he took over. No one hurt me please. I can't guarantee anyone's well-being at the moment. . .<strong>

**Whether that means character death or not, I don't know at this point. We'll see. . .**

**Reviews, favs, critiques, etc are loved. Flame and I will sic a devil on you.**

**BTW Review 50 will receive a oneshot. Keep your eye open for that number.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heya my awesome peoplez! Here's chapter 9~ **

**A certain someone is showing up again in this chapter and I'm sure you'll be pleased to see who it is. . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

Darkness

* * *

><p>Germany couldn't tell if he was actually awake or not. From what he could tell, he had no surroundings; everything was jet black as if light didn't exist in this space. He turned his head hoping that he could spot anything that could help him make sense of what was going on and where he was. There was nothing in whatever direction he was looking in. Looked left, inky blackness. Looked right, inky blackness. He couldn't even discern which way was up or down. He could be hanging from his feet for all he knew!<p>

Irritated, he tried speaking to see if something would happen. Nothing. The lack of what happened confirmed his suspicion that he wasn't somewhere normal. His voice never formed. Instead of a loud shout to ask if anyone was there, a deathly silence ensued. There wasn't even so much as a gasp of breath.

The blonde frowned and furrowed his brows. So where was he anyways? He couldn't remember anything. What had he been doing before he ended up here? He didn't remember getting into a fight or anything with another nation. He couldn't recall being in an accident of some sort. So what had happened to him and why was he here?

He decided against trying to walk somewhere, since he figured that it wouldn't end up well anyways. He crossed his arms and tried to think back on what had happened before this. . .

. . .and couldn't remember _anything_ recent.

No, that wasn't possible. He had to remember _something_.

So he tried thinking about it again, deciding to try thinking about the people he knew and see if that triggered any memories. He tried thinking about whether or not it involved the other countries and it seemed to ring a bell. He tried thinking about the "Allies": France, China, Russia, America, England.

Nothing.

So apparently didn't have to do with them.

It had nothing to do with anyone outside of what everyone referred to as the "G8". Or did it? Something seemed to ring with that as well. Barely, but still.

He thought about his friends.

Japan. Not much seemed to involve him. . . He hadn't heard from Japan at all recently so it couldn't have anything to do with him.

But what about Italy?

Alarms seemed to be ringing a lot louder in his mind, and it was when he thought of that nation that suddenly everything started coming back. The Legend. The behavior changes. The fire. The Angels and Demon. . . He gasped as it all suddenly came back to him, flooding his mind again with the fear that had plagued him beforehand.

He'd been attacked by his own brother.

No.

Not his brother.

That devil had attacked him with no mercy; no attempt to hold back.

But if he'd been attacked, where was he now? This certainly didn't resemble any place he knew in his world. Was he. . . dead?

Lights suddenly seemed to appear, two rows forming, as if they were lamps that hung over streets. They glowed with a color eerily similar to the orange glow of the fire that he'd just seen.

As the lights grew brighter, bright enough to light the surrounding area, Germany realized he finally had a sense of placement. He could finally tell he was standing, and from what he could see, he was standing on a bridge.

He took a step forward and paused, almost waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened, the blonde walked over to the side of the structure, peering over the edge into the darkness below. There wasn't even a river underneath the structure. Not a single drop from what he could tell.

It made him wonder why there was a bridge when there was no other building or structure here. But in an empty world like this, where nothing seemed to exist, it seemed to fit in. An abstract piece of pointless form, floating in a non-existent plane.

"This place is confusing, isn't it?" A young voice asked calmly.

The blonde whirled around with surprise. There was somebody besides him here? He hadn't seen them the whole time he was there! How had he just come out of nowhere?! But more importantly, why did he sound familiar? Where had he heard that voice before?

He gave a puzzled expression at the sight of a young child, dressed in black and gold. Like himself, the child had icy blue eyes and pale golden hair. Not just his voice…why did his appearance seem so familiar?

"Who are you?" The nation asked warily, not sure if this kid was also some kind of an illusion.

The child smiled sadly. "You know who I am, you just have forgotten."

This confused Germany. "I don't understand what you're saying. I've never met you before. How can I know you?"

"Like I said, you know me, you've just forgotten." The boy repeated, chuckling. The sound seemed to lack any happiness and made the blonde wonder what could have happened to cause such a sad sound.

Germany frowned and sighed inwardly, knowing he wasn't going to get any farther by asking the same thing. Moving to his next question, he asked, "So what exactly is this place anyways? I don't know how I got here." He didn't expect the boy to be able to answer, but to his surprise he did.

"This is a place that souls go to when they're near death or are temporarily lost." The boy answered easily. "Don't worry. You're not dead," he said reassuringly when he noticed Germany's horrified look. "Your soul just got hurt so it removed itself from your body to recover. It basically sends you into a coma until it recovers. You weren't hurt too badly though so you should wake up shortly."

"C-coma?" Germany sputtered in shock. He was in a coma because of what happened? He didn't think he'd been hurt so badly but maybe that devil was stronger than he seemed.

He gasped and curled his hands into fists. "That bastard has control of my brother!"

The child seemed bewildered at the sudden exclamation. "Who?"

"That damned devil has control of my bruder!" The nation snapped, the rage building back up inside of him. "Why would Prussia even let him...?" He stopped speaking, his throat tightening as he tried to restrain tears from falling. He was still so confused on how his brother had gotten involved in this; how he'd been willing to let that despicable creature take over his body.

The child seemed greatly concerned and was fretting. "The devil has control over him?!" he asked in a panic. "That can't be! That creature wasn't supposed to come in contact with anybody!"

Germany frowned and narrowed his eyes at this being in front of him. How did this small child know anything about this? "You...why do you know about the devil? I never told you anything."

The child sighed and gripped the black cloak around his body. "I don't have to tell you the legend, since you already know it, but there's more to it than what you think. You see, the devil was never truly killed off. He was sealed away by the two angels so that he could no longer cause anything bad to happen. After 100 years, they would return to renew the seal so he couldn't break out and wreak havoc again.

Unfortunately, since they weren't killing him off, he continued to heal and recover within the seal as those years passed. That's why he broke free. He wasn't being destroyed by the seal, just held back. He was never supposed to be let go."

Germany's eyes widened with shock. "But that would mean they'd have to kill him now wouldn't it?"

"Yes, unless they seal him away again," the child replied. "I do not believe they will after this happened. He's already killed too much."

"They won't kill my bruder will they?!" Germany demanded, terrified of the possibility that he would be soon gone. "I mean, he's been possessed by that thing, but he's not the one responsible for it all!"

"I can't say that they will or that they won't. I don't understand how they do things. I didn't understand what they did the first time around." The child explained, seeming to sympathize with what the elder male was feeling.

Germany was puzzled by the last comment. The first time around? How old was this child? "Who are you?" He asked, bewildered. He remembered that voice... The caller on the phone! "You knew that Italy was in danger of that fight... But how? And if this place is for those who are dying or lost, then why are you here?"

"This place is one that I can freely roam. I am not dead or dying, simply forgotten. My many years here have given me free reign to go through it as I please; to help others who end up here for whatever reason. This place has no time. I am tied to the past and present, as well as the future." The child pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bridge and gestured for the blonde to look. "Do you see those strips of light?"

He did. Sure enough, even though there was nothing beneath the bridge earlier, there were now. Bright streaks of light seemed to swim beneath the stone structure, almost reminding Germany of fish. Each seemed to have a different color, but even those colors weren't permanent. They shifted colors and brightness as they moved, changing infinitely.

"Those are timelines. I can touch them and see what has happened, is happening, and will happen." The child said with a smile. "I contacted you in hopes of warning you, but even I could not change things for the better. The future changed and what wasn't supposed to happen, happened, for the better or worse."

"That's wonderful and all, but what do **you** have to do with this?" Germany growled, not giving the child anymore of his time to screw with his mind. He wanted logic at this point. Nothing was making sense anymore. "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is-"

* * *

><p><strong>And there ya have it. If you couldn't guess who that was then. . . I can't help ya til next chapter. I think I made it pretty damned obvious. Anyways, I want to make him a bigger part of the story, I'm just not quite sure how so yet. Be sure that he will show up again in future chapters.<strong>

**Reviews, critiques, favorites, etc are very much appreciated. Flames are not.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alrighty guys! Here's chapter 10! And look! It didn't take year to update! Hooray!**

**Ok, sorry. In all seriousness, here's chapter ten. It's not the longest chapter but it's getting us somewhere farther in the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

More questions than answers

* * *

><p>"The Holy Roman Empire!"<p>

There was a collective gasp in the room and Germany realized that he wasn't alone. And he seemed to be back in the "normal world". He blinked in surprise when a familiar face came into view.

"V-ve...Are you alright Germany?" Italy asked, eyes wide with concern and shock.

Germany narrowed his eyes with suspicion and sat up quickly, keeping his eyes on the Italian nation. "Y-you...you're Italy right now aren't you?" He asked warily, not taking any chances with what had happened. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Of course I'm Italy, silly!" The auburn-haired nation replied with a soft smile. It faded shortly though. "You've been out for almost 5 hours."

Germany was almost relieved. "Only 5 hours? But it felt like I was there for so long..."

"Where? You've been here and were asleep," Spain jumped in, apparently not having any idea what was going on. "And why did you call out the Holy Roman Empire's name?"

Italy paled at the name and looked away, apparently not liking hearing it again. He looked like he was in pain.

"I woke up in a weird place. I met that child there." Germany explained quietly, starting to wonder if that had really happened while he was out. "He was the one who called me."

Italy looked quite bewildered and like he was about to burst into tears at any given moment. His brother was immediately at his side, seeming to be trying to console him (which somehow didn't surprise Germany).

"You know him, don't you?" Germany asked, voice sounding accusing. "I knew you knew something about that phone call! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Italy's head shot up from his brothers shoulder and tears were running down his cheeks. "I-I...I didn't know he had anything to do with it all!" He cried, obviously horrified. "I can't even remember anything from earlier today!"

This surprised the blonde. He opened his mouth to start asking all the questions coming to mind, but he never got the chance.

"Stop yelling at my fratellino for your stupid problems! He didn't know about anything that was going to happen so back off!" Romano snarled angrily, standing in front of his brother protectively. "I don't know what kind of fucked up ideas you've got in that shitty head of yours, but my fratello should NOT be blamed for whatever you're thinking of!"

Germany backed down, scowling slightly. But he knew that Romano was right. He shouldn't be angry over what Italy wasn't sure of.

He sighed and lay back down while covering his face with his hand. "I'm sorry, Italy. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just really angry and confused right now."

Italy sniffled and nodded that he understood. "I need to tell you about what's been going on." He said, moving past his brother to sit next to the German. He looked at Spain whose expression was completely lost. "You need to be told everything too. I know fratello hasn't told you anything, which is why you haven't had anything horrible happen to you."

Spain's brows furrowed but he nodded, taking a seat on one if the couches next to them. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"The legend hasn't been told completely right. The angels only sealed the devil away. They never killed him. That's why he was able to come back now." Italy said, after telling the original version of the legend.<p>

"That's what that child told me," Germany mused, arms crossed over his chest. "I'd like to know why they chose you two when they didn't need a body to show up originally."

"That would be something only I can answer," Romano said softly, expression sad. Germany could tell, it wasn't him anymore; the second angel had shown up.

"Back then, we had many people praying to us. Many people believed in us, as servants of God, and they relied on us to deliver their prayers. We thrived and could sustain ourselves with that energy provided from those prayers and beliefs. But now, people don't believe in us like they used to. Those who do are lacking in number. We can't sustain our physical forms. That meant we had to find a body that could contain us without being hurt. As personifications of the area involved, these two were the best match."

"But what about my brother? Why did he get taken over by that thing?! He shouldn't be one to fall for anything stupid!" Germany cut in.

"He must have had something he wanted, something he wanted bad enough to trade his life for." The angel answered, too vaguely in the nation's opinion.

"I can't think of anything like that!" Germany snapped. "He hasn't been lonely; he's got friends! He hasn't said anything about being sad!"

"Amigo, if I may?" Spain spoke, voice barely audible. He received a curt nod and continued, "He has said to me and France before many times that he wishes he could still be the nation he used to be. So that he could stand as a nation of equal standing with us all...Perhaps that is what he wished for?"

Germany paled and he felt cold. "You don't think he made a deal with that devil to get his nation back do you?"

"In all honesty," Spain replied somberly, eyes dark, "I think it is very possible. He's always looked so sad when he talked about his days of being a strong nation. I think he's afraid he'll disappear soon, and that by regaining his old self, he won't have to fear that anymore."

It all made sense. Why Prussia had been so concerned about his nightmares, why he'd been so keen on spending time with them. Why his behavior had changed so greatly.

"THAT IDIOT!" Germany roared, slamming his fist on the wooden table in front if him. The table crunched under the blow and Italy scrambled away in shock. "Why the FUCK would he go and do something so stupid?!"

"Well, think about it." Spain replied. "He's been longing so badly to stand among his friends and family as a nation again. He acts like he doesn't care about it, but it's always truly bothered him. Given the chance, I'm sure he was thinking he could overcome the devil's control and not have to worry about the consequences."

Germany groaned and felt the sting of tears at his eyes as he thought of his brothers stupid actions, of how his brother was in such great danger. He hid his face in his hands and bent over. "Why? Why? Why'd it have to be him?"

"Unfortunately, a devil has the ability to sense someone who feels that they will make a big sacrifice of themself for something in return; someone they know they can fool." The angel explained.

"I didn't think he'd get involved!" Germany said, tone terribly depressed. "I didn't want him to get involved! Hell, I didn't think this stupid legend would be real! I thought it was just a story told to people!"

"Legends are often born from truths. Perhaps they change into a story in time, but there always will remain some truth in them," the angel explained. "Many people have similar beliefs about mythical creatures because they really did exist many years ago. They don't believe them now because they were all killed off by humans or died out. You humans don't believe what you can't see which is why our strength has lowered so much."

Germany didn't respond. How could he? It was all too much information to absorb.

"So I guess that means England really is seeing fairies!" Spain joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Now's a bad time for stupidity, bastard," Romano growled, having come back. He turned to Germany with a frown. "I know you're worried about your stupid brother but fretting isn't going to get us anywhere. We have to do something to get him back."

Germany looked at the Italian nation, bewildered. He was trying to help him?

"Look, I'd be scared for my fratello too if something like that happened," the southern half snapped, noticing Germany's incredulous expression. "I understand your fear, ok?! Don't get all conceited and shit and think that I like you or anything cuz I fucking hate you!"

Germany smiled slightly and nodded. "I get it, I get it. I appreciate the sentiment and your offer."

Romano snorted and his face reddened slightly as he looked away angrily. "Whatever potato bastard. Just make sure to give the fucking moron a good whack in the head for all the trouble he's caused."

* * *

><p><strong>That's right guys. Romano was being nice, because we all know he's a softy on the inside who treasures family. Even if he hates Germany, he can still feel remorse for his situation. Yea.<strong>

**Until next chapter my friends.**


	12. Chapter 11

**You all have every right to hate me. I'm sorry for another year's wait! I swear I never meant to do that! DX I hope you all can forgive me, but this chapter might actually make you all hate me more. It's not very long but it at least furthers the plot some. I'm trying to be better about updating but. . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Dying Light

* * *

><p>The last time he'd felt this much pain was during a war. It hurt. . . A lot. His ribs felt like they were all broken, and they probably were. His eye hurt like hell too and felt like it was swollen. Had somebody punched him? If they did, they hit pretty damn hard. The only person who'd really managed to hit him <em>that<em> hard was his brother. . .

Memories came flooding back into his mind and with a gasp, Gilbert sat up, and immediately regretted it when he felt sharp jolts of pain wrack his body. How did he manage to get himself injured this badly? Where was Germany? Was he hurt too?

Wherever he was, it was dark and it was very quiet. He didn't hear anything at all. No peeping from Gilbird or anyone talking. It didn't feel like he was in a room either. He felt more like he was floating in space.

"Where the fuck am I?" He muttered, turning his head to try and get a glimpse of at least _something_. Something that could persuade him that what he remembered was just a bad dream. . .

"You're nowhere. Well, I suppose that's not technically right."

"Who said that?!" The albino shouted, wincing as the shout sent more pain running through him.

"Oh dear, you made a deal with me and you don't even remember who I am?" The devil crooned, letting himself be seen.

It was an eerie sight, seeing a clone of himself standing in front of him. Especially when that "clone" had spiraled horns and a spade-shaped tail. Is that what that thing had made him look like before?

"No, I remember. . ." Gilbert responded bitterly, narrowing his gaze at the devil who merely smiled calmly back. "You tricked me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, my friend," the Devil replied, obviously faking an innocent tone.

"You're a fucking liar! You made me kill all those people! They didn't even do anything wrong!" Gilbert cried out, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"Oh, like you've never killed anyone before," The devil sneered, rolling his eyes. "You countries make war and slaughter each other all the time. This isn't any different. You're no more innocent than I am."

Gilbert froze. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. Wars meant death, and killing people was a part of that. "We're not anything alike. I never enjoyed killing anyone like you seem to," he snarled angrily.

This made the devil smile. "Can you be so sure about that? What about the feeling of victory as you triumphed over the puny men who thought they were above you? When you gained more land for yourself and didn't have to worry about the trying winters? Knowing that you would live another day. . .?"

An icy feeling formed in the pit of Prussia's stomach. It brought back the fear and the worries.

He was going to disappear. . .

"That's right. I remember your wish. You don't want to vanish from existence and be forgotten like a chapter in an old history book," the copy said, stepping over to him with a growing sly smile. "You want to make sure your little brother stays safe and you want to watch him grow and thrive and help him when he needs it. Don't you?"

"Yes."

The word sprang from his mouth before he could do anything to stop it. It was his honest wish. The only wish he really wanted. He wasn't ready to die yet and feeling that he would soon scared him more than he ever wanted to actually admit. He'd managed to survive through wars and terrible injuries before. Why couldn't he now?

Why did he have to die so soon when there were other countries that had lived for so much longer than he had?

"As long as you stay with me, I can keep you alive. I can conquer the land you need to rebuild your nation and make it so that you thrive."

It was such a promising idea. . .

"I don't want to hurt anyone else, though. You can't just take someone's land without hurting them!"

"You can't gain anything without some kind of sacrifice. There will always be death and sacrifice. No matter what you do, it will still happen," the Devil said with a dark expression. "So you must decide. Do you want to live? Or do you want to die and be forgotten forever?"

Forgotten. . .?

He could feel something breaking on the inside as tears spilled over his face.

_I don't want to be forgotten. . . _

"I want to live!"

A large malicious smile formed on the Devil's face as he placed a hand on the nation's shoulder.

"Good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. . . I hope no one wants to hurt me for updating it in this kind of manner with this kind of chapter. It's not a happy chapter and I wasn't feeling to happy when writing it. Everyone has a breaking point though. Poor Gil is no different.<strong>

**Reviews and stuff and loved. No flames or I will curse you.**


End file.
